Adolescencia Nuevos Sentimientos
by Keiko Naomi
Summary: Saltadilla ya es mas pacifica y las PPG se reencuentran con los RRB luego de casi 7 años, sus hormonas empiezan a actuar y se dan cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos que van sintiendo, sin embargo les cuesta aceptarlo ademas de los enemigos que iran reapareciendo.
1. Primer dia de clases

Nota: Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, sino a cartoon network y sus respectivos autores

Hola! este es mi primer fic, la verdad es que espero actualizar cada semana porque estoy de vacacionesy pues, tengo mucho tiempo libre de noche, espero que les guste y espero que dejen reviews :D"!

Están Listas? – pregunto el profesor Utonio – No puedo creer que ya estén en cuarto de secundaria! Además en 2 semanas será sus 15 años! Ya no puedo contenerme- agrego el profesor mientras fingía limpiar lagrimas imaginarias de sus ojos

No es para tanto, solo es un año más: Levantarse temprano, dormir… digo, atender en clase, regaños de los profesores, aburrido- dijo una superpoderosa de ojos verdes que vestia una mini falda verde con una blusa manga cero, más clara que la falda.

Yo estoy feliz, no puedo esperar una fiesta de 15 ¡! - Dijo emocionada Burbuja, la menor de las hermanas que llevaba puesto un casual vestido celeste igual manga cero que le llegaba a diez dedos arriba de las rodillas además de sus dos coletas rubias.

Jeje… Burbuja la verdad eres la única que sueña con eso, ni a bellota ni a mi nos atrae el usar vestidos y hacer fiestas grandes – intervino la mayor, la líder de las superpoderosas que llevaba su típico moño en una coleta y un polo pegado negro de tiritas que resaltaba su figura, además de unos shorts rosado oscuro y una chaqueta rosa pastel.

Bueno, me encantaría seguir conversando, pero recuerden que vivo viajando por trabajo y mi avión a Holanda saldrá en 3 horas, ya debo ir al aeropuerto, además a ustedes se les hace tarde para su primer día de clases, recuerden que volveré para el día de su cumpleaños, ustedes solo deben enviarme por correo lo que quieran de regalo y la manera que quieran celebrarlo. Si? – interrumpió el profesor nuevamente – me voy, es tarde y el aeropuerto está lejos- dijo mientras agarraba sus maletas- adiós, cuídense, no malgasten el dinero, bueno nunca lo hacen, las quiero – el profesor les dio un beso en la frente a las tres hermanas y se fue.

Hace casi 7 años que las chicas superpoderosas llevaban una vida normal, todos los villanos fueron finalmente arrestados o escapaban para nunca más volver a causar alboroto luego de las terribles palizas que les daban las chicas superpoderosas, el profesor Utonio, empezó a trabajar en el extranjero por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo las tres hermanas con poderes se la pasaban viviendo solas en su casa, la cual modificaron un poco, ahora cada una tenía su habitación, porque claro, necesitaban su privacidad.

Las PPG Alistaron sus maletas y partieron al colegio, les quedaban 2 minutos pero tenían ventaja, podían volar.

Cuando llegaron se llevaron una grata terrible sorpresa:

Buenos días Chicos, espero que hayan pasado bien sus vacaciones. – Menciono una profesora vieja con cara de pocos amigos que llevaba excesivo maquillaje y un vestido rojo que parecía le que deba muy chico, por no decir apretado

Yo viaje a Can Cun con mi familia y me encontré con… - interrumpió un chico con anteojos, peinado barato y cara infantil, pero entusiasta; sin embargo no pudo continuar porque de inmediato la profesora intervino

NO me interesa joven Darío

Es David – contesto el chico sin ser escuchado por la profesora

Bien Bien, siéntense YA – dijo irritada la gorda a pesar de su poco tiempo en el salón

Una vez todos sentados, prosiguió:

Tenemos tres alumnos nuevos , ya pasen y preséntense que quiero irme de aquí

En ese momento a Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se les abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a los tres chicos que ingresaron, no por el hecho de reconocerlos, sino porque eran muy apuestos, Bombón se sonrojo un poco al ver a un pelirrojo que estaba al centro, tenía el cabello largo y rojo, como el de ella, recogido en una coleta; piel ligeramente morena y un rostro serio pero cautivador; Sin embargo, los ojos de Bombón se desviaron al cuerpo, tenía un abdomen bien marcado, además llevaba una camiseta roja pegada que lo resaltaba y unos pantalones negros ligeramente pegados, además al ser sin manga la camiseta, se notaban unos brazos musculosos que hacían que el corazón se le acelere

W- Woow – Dijo a modo de suspiro Bombón

Mientras Burbuja desviaba la mirada pues inicialmente noto la hermosa cara muy carismática de un rubio que tenía el cabello alborotado con varios mechones rebeldes que lo hacían ver muy atrevido y apuesto, tenía los ojos celestes, como los de ella; pero luego noto que tenía una figura increíble, llevaba una camisa celeste claro suelta con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, lo que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y unos jeans azules pero inmediatamente noto lo alto y delgado que era y esto fue la causa de la desviada de su mirada.

Bellota por su lado noto que había un ojiverde que le llamo la atención tenía la piel extremadamente pálida y el cabello negro en una mini coleta pequeña, además de un mechón que le cubría la frente, se veía muy atrevido y desinteresado, su mirada era intensa y su cuerpo muy bien marcado, el llevaba shorts largos verde militar y una camiseta negra con un collar de calavera, bellota sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por lo que fingió que no le interesaba y no estaba prestando atención a los 3 chicos

Bahh – dijo mientras se echaba a dormir

Sin embargo las tres chicas volvieron a clavar las miradas en los tres chicos fuertemente cuando estos de presentaron

Yo soy Brick – dijo el pelirrojo

Yo Bush- agrego el ojiverde

Yo me llamo Boomer, gusto en conocerlos – Menciono el rubio

Q- QUE!? – Dijeron al unísono las tres hermanas superpoderosas

Se que es un poco corto, pero estoy un poco ocupada ahora xdd igual actualizare rapido asi que no se preocupen no olviden los reviews! :D


	2. Pensamientos

**Hola ¡! :V volvi con otro capitulo c: jajaja y disculpen por escribir mal Butch :p. ahh y por cierto esto es rating T por algo ;) Nota: Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen**

Yo soy Brick – dijo el pelirrojo

Yo Butch- agrego el ojiverde

Yo me llamo Boomer, gusto en conocerlos – Menciono el rubio

Q- QUE!? – Dijeron al unísono las tres hermanas superpoderosas

Todos los alumnos observaban extrañados a las 3 chicas pues habían hablado muy fuerte

Pasa algo?- dijo la profesora la cual por cierto se apellidaba Monge

N- No nada , disculpe – dijo rápidamente Bombón para ser interrumpida por Bellota luego

Cómo que nada! Si esos son los babo- Bellota no acabo de hablar pues Burbuja se lo impidió

Bellota! – dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa – después hablamos las tres

Que niñas tan raras – dijo la profesora en voz baja para no ser escuchada

Bueno, tengo noticias de que estoy tres alumnos tienen un excelente comportamiento, tal vez podrían aprender de ellos- agregó esta vez más fuerte la profesora a todos sus alumnos

Las tres chicas superpoderosas no resistieron, empezaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder parar, luego de 6 minutos pararon sin aliento, además ya no sentían el estómago de tanto reír; sin embargo la profesora Monge no lo tomo tan bien.

Bueno haremos un cambio de sitios, Jimmy cámbiate de sitio con Bellota, Arthur tu con Burbuja y Darío tú con Bombón; intercambien sitios rápido – dijo la profesora

Me llamo David

Eehmm yo soy Arturo

Yo me llamo Gustavo! Ni siquiera se acercó a mi nombre – respondieron los tres chicos mencionados anteriormente

NO me respondan – agrego la profesora irritada

Lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono los tres chicos que fueron reprendidos.

Una vez intercambiados los sitios, Bombón estaba sentada al lado derecho, pegada a la ventana, atrás de ella Burbuja y detrás de ella Bellota, en el otro extremo del salón habían tres sitios vacíos para los tres alumnos nuevos

Ya que beck, benson y bob tienen gran comportamiento según estos papeles, tal vez le den a bumbim, ehmm a las tres chicas su merecido – dijo la profesora monge

A ver Señora, yo soy Brick, no beck ; el es Boomer no benson y el pálido de allá es butch ¡ entiéndalo.

Cómo dice joven? Me está respondiendo?- hablo sorprendida la maestra

Discúlpelo, está nervioso, ahh yo soy butch lamento el comportamiento reciente de mi hermano- dijo con mirada seductora butch

N- No te preocupes butch, beck y benson se sentirán cómodos aquí, t-tú también – dijo con sonrisa embobada la vieja Monge y después agrego

Bien, Harry, tom y frenson siéntense allá, en esos tres asientos y ustedes chicos al lado de esas tres chicas.

Los tres chicos miraron a las chicas superpoderosas, no las reconocían, después de todo, habían pasado 7 años, Brick se sentó con Bombón, Boomer con Burbuja y Butch con Bellota, las cuales se sonrojaron mucho sin saber por qué

(Pensamientos de Bellota)

_Que tarada que soy, debería estar molesta o preocupada por estos tres mocosos, seguro han venido a hacer algo malo, desquiciados idiotas y butch – _pensó mirando a butch que ya había empezado a dormir para no escuchar la clase – _Butch es el idiota supremo, el rey de los tarados- _Luego miro su cuerpo – _A- Aunque debo admitir que los años lo han favorecido, es delgado pero sus brazos tienen un poco de músculos, ahh como se sentirán y además –_ dijo bajando un poco la mirada – _NO ¡ BELLOTA QUE ESTAS MIRANDO, TU NO DEBES VER ESAS PARTES DE LOS CHICOS AHHH – _Bellota estaba totalmente sonrojada sin darse cuenta

(Pensamientos de Bombón)

_Él es Brick? Woow no puedo evitarlo es es hermoso, me encanta su cabello rojo es largo, no tanto como el mío, pero además mira su abdomen esa camiseta le queda muy pegada se ve muy bien marcado su abdomen y además esos brazos ahh se ven muy musculosos, debe ser muy fuerte ahh sin duda mi modelo de chico perfecto- BOMBÓN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO EL ES BRICK EL CHICO ASQUEROSO QUE TE PEGABA Y TE MOLESTABA E INSULTABA Y EL que se fue hace 7 años sin volver a causar crimen, PERO SI HA VUELTO ES POR ALGO YO SE QUE DEBE ESTAR TRAMANDO ALGO _

Hola? Hola! – decía Brick mientras chasqueaba los dedos y agitaba la mano frente a su cara

Ah? Que quieres!- respondió Bombón volviendo a la realidad

Es que te quedaste mirándome y pues te fuiste del mundo, amiga, estas bien?

Q- que no sabes quién soy?

No, soy nuevo aquí

Ahh ehmm okey

Como te llamas?

No tengo por qué decírtelo – y se volteó a ver el pizarrón ignorando a Brick

_Que hago! No me reconoce, tal vez si no sabe mi nombre no haga nada malo, pero los demás si saben mi nombre, cuando se entere debo, que hare? Bueno, primero me hare amiga de el sin decirle mi nombre y después cuando vea que somos cercanos le diré mi nombre ESPERA, QUE SOMOS CERCANOS? Ayy no, Bombón no no porque mi corazón se acelera? Quiero quiero abrazarlo? Porque! Esto no debería estar pasando._

_(P_ensamientos e Burbuja)}

_Por dios, pero que guapo esta Boomer! Ese cabello alocado, esos brazos fuertes pero delicados, ese abdomen marcado y esa pose para escuchar la clase me vuelve loca! Tiene las piernas bien abiertas, debe haber algo muy grande ahí dentro jijiji si me muestro muy atrevida como soy, lo voy a asustar, tal vez lo mejor sea ser al inicio tranquila y callada como mis hermanas creen que soy, después para los momentos de acción seré activa ajaja Burbuja! Ya te estas imaginando esas cosas?! Jaja Boomer me está mirando! Le sonreiré… s- se sonrojo! Yo también creo que lo estoy, ahh cómo es que una simple serie de anime hentai me puede cambiar tanto ¡aunque de verdad se ve muy satisfactorio hacer eso, y con Boomer, ahh llevo pensando en el desde los 8 años cuando lo vi por última vez y pues, esa noche fue tan bella, desde ahí estoy loca por encontrarlo._

FLASHBACK

Estaban en medio de una batalla las PPG y los RRB, cuando las PPG estaban a punto de enviar lejos a los RRB

Burbuja estaba peleando con Boomer y cuando ya lo iba a nockear con una patada este le dijo:

Espera! Hoy a las 8pm en el parque quiero decirte algo

Luego de esto Burbuja lo pateo y este quedo inconsciente

Esa noche a las 8pm se encontraron debajo de un faro, Boomer estaba esperando a Burbuja

Habla rápido, que quieres,- dijo Burbuja

Es- es que ya que Mojo está en la cárcel con pena de por vida pues, mis hermanos y yo vamos a irnos de viaje, nosé por cuanto tiempo.- le dijo el rubio de ojos celestes

Enserio? Qué bien y ya no nos molestaran, solo faltaría derrotar 3 villanos y podríamos vivir en paz a no ser que aparezcan más pero… - Burbuja fue interrumpida

Burbuja! Tu… tú me gustas, desde hace poco, nosé bien desde cuándo pero me gustas y ya que no te volveré a ver quería solo

Boomer no termino la frase porque inmediatamente agarro a Burbuja por los hombros y la beso, fue un beso tierno y suave, lleno de amor y dulzura, nada muy atrevido, solo tenían 8 años

B- Boomer, lo- lo siento, yo te quiero pero no sé si me gustes de esa forma- dijo apenada Burbuja

Ya lo se, pero si algún día nos volvemos a ver, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, adiós Burbuja

Boomer se fue volando dejando atrás a una chica rubia de ojos celestes muy sonrojada por su primer beso y feliz porque Boomer si le gustaba, no se lo dijo porque no quería romper esa amistad oculta que habían desarrollado, además, Boomer ya se iba, no tenía caso decírselo.

_Ahh Boomer… no te veo desde hace 7 años, si no has causado desorden en ningún lugar porque no apareciste en las noticias ya debes ser un niño bueno cierto? Espero que sea así._

La campana del timbre sonó y todos salieron, las PPG por un lado y los RRB por otro.

**Como ya dije este es un fanfic rating T, aunque el lemmon viene más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez creo que está un poco más largo? Jaja no sé. Actualizare pronto: D ahh y lamento si hay faltas ortograficas**


	3. Descubrimientos

La campana del timbre sonó y todos salieron, las PPG por un lado y los RRB por otro.

Chicas, debemos hablar – dijo la líder de las PPG – Los RRB están de vuelta, no sabemos con qué intenciones, pero debemos cuidarnos

Pero, yo no he visto a los RRB en ningún noticiero ni nada desde hace 7 años, tal vez, de verdad se han hecho buenos – mencionó Burbuja, la menor de las hermanas

Si pero aún siguen siendo una bola de imbéciles tarados – Interrumpió Bellota, intentando ocultar un ligero sonrojo al recordar lo atractivo que estaba Butch

Bueno, solo tengan cuidado, en lo posible tenemos que saber sus intenciones, intentemos hacernos sus amigas para sacarles información – Ordeno Bombón con una voz de liderazgo a sus hermanas.

Mientras tanto con los RRB

Bien chicos, no se ustedes pero la chica con la que me sentaron es hermosa – dijo orgulloso Brick – aunque un poco rara, se quedó mirándome casi toda la clase, pero aun es bonita

La rubia que se sienta a mi lado también es linda – dijo sonrojándose Boomer – Me gustaría ser su amigo

Brick y Butch miraron raro a Boomer,

Owww Boomer está enamorado – dijo burlón Butch

Quiere darle besitos a su rubia – siguió Brick

Boomer es taaan tierno – decía Butch

Ya cállense! No me dejaron terminar – Mintió Boomer- me gustaría ser su amigo para, para seducirla y después de ir a un hotel a pasar la noche con ella, dejarla

Boomer, nosé tú, pero eso está GENIAL – le apoyo Butch – Yo no logre ver bien a la de mi lado, estuve durmiendo toda la clase

Okey chicos, veamos, si bien nos fuimos a centro américa a estudiar todo este tiempo, debemos seguir con nuestro plan- interrumpió Brick

Ya lo sabemos, encontrar a las supertontas y… - Butch fue interrumpido por Brick rápidamente

No lo digas, no aquí, nos pueden escuchar

Está Bien

Volviendo con las PPG:

Y bien, que vamos a hacer por los 15 años, nos quedan 14 días y no tenemos nada – Decía Bombón sin mucho interés

Yo quiero una Fiesta! – respondió emocionada Burbuja

Yo quiero dormir – decía Bellota mientras se recostaba en la banca donde estaba

Pues, ir de viaje no creo, ya hemos ido en vacaciones por casi todo el mundo, la fiesta, podemos tomarlo como posibilidad o simplemente no hacemos nada – Agregó Bombón mientras sonreía – chicas quedan 20 minutos para que termine el recreo, vayamos a ver a los RRB

Las tres hermanas fueron a ver a los RRB, cuando llegaron estos notaron la figura de las chicas, no las habían visto bien antes, se sonrojaron a pesar de no reconocerlas

Boomer noto como Burbuja tenía una expresión de alegría y emoción, los ojos celestes, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era delgada 56 de cintura más o menos, pero tenía un busto favorecedor, que al correr saltaba, además de unas caderas medianas y unos muslos muy bien formados, sin duda, esa chica rubia lo hizo sonrojar

Butch vio a Bellota, era muy guapa, el cabello negro, largo, los ojos esmeralda, su piel era ligeramente morena, bellota era la más delgada de las hermanas, por lo menos 54 de cintura, tenía un busto normal, pero al ser tan delgada se veía grande, además unas piernas muy bien formadas, la mini falda que llevaba la hacía ver muy femenina, pero su expresión la hacía ver tosca, sin duda a Butch le pareció una chica muy interesante

Brick por otro lado no podía dejar de ver a Bombón, era la más alta de las tres hermanas, aunque no más que el claro, tenía el cabello largo recogido en una cola alta y un liston rojo, la piel la tenía rosada, además de que era delgada, 58 de cintura, tenía un busto increíblemente grande, por lo menos 86, y unas caderas medianas, el polo de tiritas que llevaba resaltaba mucho sus curvas y los shorts dejaban ver unos muslos perfectos, Brick no podía aparta la vista de esa pelirroja tan bonita.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a los tres hermanos y los saludaron, no dijeron sus nombres hablaron un poco y de la nada cada una se fue con alguien, Bombón con Brick, Butch con bellota y por supuesto, Burbuja con Boomer.

(Bombón y Brick)

Y… porque se cambiaron de escuela? – preguntaba Bombón un poco sonrojada por estar a solas con Brick

Pues, he estado viviendo solo con mis hermanos en centro américa, antes vivíamos aquí y éramos muy conocidos la verdad, pero vine aquí con mis hermanos con un propósito y queremos cumplirlo

Propósito? Cuál? – dijo Bombón interesada

No lo puedo decir, pero no es nada muy malo

Hmmm, quiero ser tu amiga, nosé, pareces interesante

Está bien, ahh pero también he venido a ya sabes, estudiar y eso

(Boomer y Burbuja)

Bueno y… cómo te llamas? – dijo Boomer intentando armar una conversación

Es un secreto, jiji – respondió divertida Burbuja

Porque? – preguntó Boomer

Porque si, ahora háblame de ti – Que paso para que te transfirieran a esta escuela?

Pues, la verdad hace tiempo vivíamos aquí, pero nos separaron de nuestro papa por culpa de unas chicas, mis hermanos las odian, de mi parte había una que fue mi primer amor, en fin, nos fuimos a vivir lejos y volvimos a estudiar aquí. – Respondió Boomer haciendo sonrojar a burbuja por lo de "su primer amor"

Ahh , y con quién vives?

Con mis hermanos, no necesitamos adultos, nos mantiene el alcalde

Wooow

(Bellota y Butch)

Sabes preciosura? Te gustaría que te invite un helado? – seducía Butch a Bellota

A ver, no me llames preciosura Idiota, y si, quiero ese helado – respondió Bellota sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo

Y como te llamo? – siguió Butch

Te diré mi nombre si me dices que haces aquí

Okey, no te enojes chica ruda, antes yo vivía aquí, me mude a centro américa, volví a estudiar y a cumplir unos asuntos pendientes que dejamos yo y mis hermanos

Que asuntos?

Unos que no te importan verde, ahora dime tu nombre

Ni lo sueñes imbécil

Bellota salió corriendo con el helado que le habían regalado, Butch la persiguió, se estaban divirtiendo, bellota olvido totalmente con quien estaba, cuando Butch agarro a bellota, la abrazo accidentalmente por atrás, bellota se sonrojo muy notablemente y más aún cuando Butch lamio su helado, ese era un beso indirecto, bellota se quedó quieta

Q-que haces?

Te abrazo

Por qué?

Me gustas, eres interesante

Suéltame

No

Suéltame o te embarro el helado en la cabeza

Está bien está bien

La campana sonó y todos volvieron a clases, luego de esto el día fue normal, las tres hermanas llegaron a casa en la tarde, comieron, hicieron tareas y en la noche antes de dormir hablaron

Que descubrieron? – Preguntó Bombón

Que se fueron a Centroamérica – dijo Bellota

Que son buenos y vinieron a estudiar– dijo burbuja

No seas idiota Burbuja, a mi Butch me dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes aquí, seguro traman algo – dijo Bellota

A mí también me mencionó algo así – mencionó Bombón, en fin recuerden siempre estar atentas

SI – respondió con una sonrisa Burbuja

Como sea, ya quiero dormir, buenas noches – agregó bellota mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto

Buenas noches bellota, burbuja, ya me voy yo también- respondió Bombón

Y yo- dijo burbuja

Mientras con los RRB:

Las tres chicas de la mañana sí que son bonitas, en especial la rosada – decía Brick a sus hermanos

Pues la rubia no está mal, es muy linda

A mí no me interesa tu novia Boomer, me interesa la verde, es muy excitante

Como se llama?- dijo Boomer

Nosé, no se lo pregunte – dijo extrañado Butch

Yo nosé el nombre de la rosada – recordó Brick

A mí no me lo quiso decir la rubia- agregó Boomer

Esperen… Rosado, Celeste y verde, donde he visto esos colores antes?

En nosotros? – respondió Boomer a Brick, quien hizo la pregunta

En las PPG – recordó preocupado Butch

Exacto! – dijo Brick – Sabes? Ya encontramos a las víctimas de nuestro plan

Genial – dijo Butch

**:D ya empieza lo interesante, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare pronto! Dejen reviews! Adiós ¡! 3 **


	4. waa nosee chapter 4 xdd

**Jajaja Me decidi! Este capitulo tendrá una sorpresa un poco lemmon xdd ahh si, lamento si burbuja no les gusta pervertida, pero lo hecho hecho esta xdd**

Esperen… Rosado, Celeste y verde, donde he visto esos colores antes?

En nosotros? – respondió Boomer a Brick, quien hizo la pregunta

En las PPG – recordó preocupado Butch

Exacto! – dijo Brick – Sabes? Ya encontramos a las víctimas de nuestro plan

Genial – dijo Butch

…

Las PPG estaban en sus casas, eran las 9 pm pero no tenían sueño. Bellota jugaba videojuegos en la sala; Bombon leia un libro de algebra y Burbuja, Burbuja dormia… o eso parecía.

(Pensamientos de burbuja)

Boomer… Boomer… supongo que no ha dejado de gustarme, todavía le gustare yo? Ahhhh – pensó a modo de suspiro- Aunque tengo que ser su amiga, para espiarlo y eso, el es bueno yo lo se, siempre lo fue… en fin.

Burbuja se arropo un poco para dormir (esta vez de verdad) y cuando estaba a punto de intentarlo, comenzó a fantasear con Boomer.

(Fantasias de Burbuja)

En el cuarto de Boomer, burbuja había ido a hacer un trabajo, pues habían formado grupos para historia y ellos dos tenían que hacer una expocision de los dioses griegos y romanos

Pues… debemos empezar por presentarnos, aunque ya nos conocen todos, podemos empezar a exponer y al final dictar nuestros números de lista para que nos pongan la calificación – coordinaba burbuja parada al lado de la computadora donde Boomer buscaba sobre el tema que debían exponer

Porque no dices tu nombre? – le dijo Boomer mientras se paraba

Ya te dije que es un secreto

Eres Burbuja no es asi? – decía Boomer muy cerca de Burbuja

Q- que?! Como lo sabes - respondio burbuja sonrojada mientras Boomer acariciaba una de sus mejillas con su mano izquierda, con la otra la agarro de la cintura para acercarla mas

B- Boomer

Shhhh, no digas nada – Boomer acorralo a burbuja contra la pared e inmediatamente la beso, con timidez al inicio, no estaba seguro de como podría reaccionar burbuja, pero se sorprendio cuando burbuja le correspondio al beso de manera mas apasionada, el se sintió extraño, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, burbuja sintió lo mismo, Boomer dejo los labios de burbuja para besar su cuello, mientras jugaba un poco con los senos de la chica, esta gemia de placer, era la primera vez de los dos, Boomer sentía como la sangre subia a su cabeza, bueno había otra cosa que también subia aparte de su sangre, empezó a desabotonarle la blusa celeste a buebuja, esta por su parte le quito el polo que este tenia puesto, Boomer desabrocho el brasier de la rubia y le dio un beso a burbuja, luego de esto bajo un poco la cabeza para admirar el pecho de la chica que había amado desde los 8 años, empezó a lamer su pezón, burbuja gemia, suspiraba de placer

B- Boomer… ahh .. bast.. ahhhh.. ahhhhhhhhh … basta…ahhhh … ahhhh

Volvió a besar sus labios, su cuello, bajo el cierre de su falda y esta callo al piso. Boomer se disponía a quitarle el resto de ropa que le quedaba para llevarla a su cama, pero ella le quito el pantalon primero para admirar el gran bulto que se encontraba en sus boxers. Boomer volvió a juguetear con los pezones de la chica cuando

B. Boomer… ahh n..nooo

. jIji Ahh – pensó buruja luego de fantasear un poco con Boomer

Con los RRB

Butch estaba pensando en Bellota, había cambiado mucho, recordó lo guapa que estaba, se sonrojo notablemente sin darse cuenta, recordó algo, la profesora le había pedido que le lleve unos exámenes que no recogio, como butch estaba apurado le dijo que ya. Se alisto y partio a la casa de las superpoderosas: Cuando llego, se sentía, de cierta forma extraño, mas no le dio importancia y toco el timbre.

Si? – respondio Bombon abriendo la puerta- Butch! Que haces aquí?

He v-venido a traerles estos exámenes que ummhh (no podía decir el nombre ) se olvido de recoger una de tus hermanas

Ya. Pasa . esta jugando videojuegos; - dijo bombon – Bell… Hey tu ¡ verdecita ven! Que butch ha venido a trerte algo!

B utch?! – respondio Bellota sorprendida, pauso el juego y fue a verlo un poco ruborizada

H- Hola! Ummh te traje estoy exámenes que no recogiste, la profe dijo que no los recoges desde el año pasado y ya los iban a bota

No me importaba si lo botaban- respondio bellota

Pues ya te los traje. De nada. Bueno me voy – respondio Butch fríamente sin saber como actuar frente a su victima de plan

Espera, no quieres salir a dar un paseo? Ya me ahogo en esta casa

Oi eso!- grito bombon que ya se había puesto a leer

Y? – respondio bellota – que dices?

Supongo, creo

(En un parque cercano)

Ahhh que frecooo! – dijo bellota mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca de manera cruzada

-Losee, sabes? Me gusta estar aquí contigo- dijo Butch mirandola

Encerio? No soy la gran cosa

Para mi eres hermosa

Q- que? No bromees Butch – le dijo bellota mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el hombro

Lo eres, la verdad, no he dejado de pensar en ti, es extraño, recién te conozco

Ajaa….

Ahora que lo recuerdo, nose tu nombre….

Ummh no te lo puedo decir – dijo a modo de reto – no hasta que me convescas de hacerlo

Que? Solo lepreguntare a alguien mas del salón tu nombre, o a la miss

No! Debes seguir el juego, sino no es divertido – dijo bellota nerviosa

Esta bien – le dijo Butch acercándose a bellota

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, a menos de 2 centimetros de distancia casi podían sentir la respiración del otro, bellota quedo paralizada, no sabia si dejarse besar o no, después de todo, el era butch! Aunque haya cambiado y este mas lindo y romántico e inconcientemente se haya enamorado de ella sin saber que ella era bellota ( eso creía ella) sin embargo su mente le dijo que se aparte y se vaya con dignidad, sin embargo

(pensamientos de bellota)

_Porque no me muevo! Debo irme, esta muy cerca ahh, que nervios, tal vez, nadie se de cuenta_

Butch tiernamente deposito sus labios en los de Bellota, esta se resistio un poco al inicio pero luego le correspondio, y siguió… empezaron a juguetear con sus lenguas, la temperatura aumentaba, butch intento tocar a bellota cuando….

Miren que hay aquí, unos enamorados a media noche- dijo un hombre con su manada de 7

Que pasa? – dijo bellota

Dennos todo lo que tienen

Butch estaba a punto de atacar con sus poderes, cuando bellota se adelanto y volo hacia el rival, este sorprendido intento golpearla, pero fue inútil, bellota es superfuerte, lo derribo de un golpe .

Ahora si, butch podía decir algo…

Be- Bellota?!

**DISCULPEEEN! LO LAMENTOOO! ME TARDE MUCHOO esque ya empeze la academia DD: no lo soporto, no se nada :v estoy super ocupada, salgo a las 7 am de mi casa y vuelvo a las 6 pm almuerzo, me baño, tareas y duermo profundamente, no he podido revisar las faltas ortográficas, seguro hay muchas, lo siento por eso! Bueno, hare lo mejor para actualizar este domingo, deenme suerte! El viernes me van a hacer cirugía a la mandibula! La tengo movida o algo asi, bueno hasta pronto!**


End file.
